Under the gun
by SumCoop
Summary: Oneshot:Set during 'Derek' trouble, Peyton does run only she runs outside leaving Brooke alone with Derek and God only knows what will happen, will Brooke escape him and if not who will safe her, will it be Peyton, Lucas. Read to find out!


**Hey guys I'm not one to write one-shots but I just had to do this one, okay so the idea came up with just as I thought back of the entire 'Derek' fiasco, and that's when I came up with a very tragic-thriller esque one-shot.**

**Here's the deal: What if Peyton had run when Brooke told her so, only she didn't run to her room she ran outside…Brooke was left in side alone with psycho Derek and God only knows what will happen (actually I know what happens and you will to when you read!) Anyways very angsty and scary!**

_**FYI**___** Brooke and Lucas came back together and Lucas is Peyton's friend however the whole tape thing did come out so Brooke and Peyton still had the fight that's why she went to see Peyton!**

**Let me know what you think and more importantly enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OTH!**

**Love Noor!**

**Fix the broken promises**

She screamed out in pain when her best friend's hand collided with the left side of her cheek. 'God that felt good!' Peyton said and Brooke looked at her with hatred dripping out of her eyes.

_Peyton better have one hell of a plan…or we'll be both dead…God why didn't I tell Lucas I was coming here..._Brooke thought to herself as she felt her cheek burn.

'Do it again.' Both girls heard psycho Derek say, he was enjoying the bitch fight, what the hell was wrong with him for him to enjoy girls killing each other, Peyton looked at him as if she were insane she hoped he was buying it because she as sure as hell felt very crappy for hitting Brooke in the face.

'Yeah why don't you make it hurt next time bitch!' Brooke said and had to do everything in her power not to cry, here they were buds forever being caved by a stalker who wanted to kill her off, was that really how a teenagers were supposed to live.

_Oh god Brooke forgive me for this…_Peyton thought as her hand bawled up into a fist punched the living life out of the feisty brunette who showed so much strength. Peyton heard Brooke yelp in pain and it took her everything to not cry out an apology which she was sure to give when she had dealt with her plan, yet she knew she had to win Derek's trust and therefore she pulled Brooke's head up by the hair but she made sure she didn't pull too hard.

It took Peyton some persuading to finally get the knife from Derek who only caved after she seduced him, which made both Brooke and Peyton want to gag. She had it in her hand the knife was situated in her hand and she turned to the girl seated in the chair make-up all smeared and a busted lip. '

'All this time you said I was a back stabbing bitch you didn't know how right you were.' Peyton said a wicked smile attached on her face, fortunately Brooke could see the reassuring look she had in her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief, Derek was standing behind Peyton laughing slyly, and he didn't know what hit him when Peyton turned around and stabbed him hard in his shoulder.

Derek fell to the ground and for a split second both the frightened girls thought he was dead, as Peyton made her way quickly down her friends she let a few tears escape her eyes. Her hands went up to Brooke's feet while she was trying to untied her she heard Brooke's voice and felt the guilt rush through her body.

'God did you have to hit me so hard?' Brooke asked as her voice shook, fortunately though Peyton's thoughts were comforted that Brooke knew she wouldn't actually hurt her like that on purpose, she would never even think of killing Brooke and she was relieved when she heard that Brooke knew that too and listening to her she knew that there had not been a doubt in her mind that Peyton would do such a horrible thing.

'I know I know I'm sorry…' she told her apologetically, her hands working frantically to untie her; she was shaking anxiously and frightened, Brooke heard something and turned her head towards Derek who was waking up and now actually trying to get up.

'Peyton Peyton he's moving…' Brooke said as she saw Derek open his eyes and could hear him groan. 'Peyton get out of here…' she ordered her.

'No no I'm not leaving not without you…' Peyton said as she made her way to the other side of the chair and began to untie Brooke's hands. After hearing Derek say he would kill Peyton first Brooke became terrified for her friend and ordered her yet again to 'Peyton runnn!' she screamed this time Peyton followed her advise and ran.

Up the stairs out of the basement she didn't look back but she did hear him, he was close behind her but what would he do when he would catch up to her, he surely wouldn't kill her in her street that would be stupid, Peyton ran out of her house and prayed to God Derek would follow her, she was a fast runner all those cheerleading practicing's had done her good. Peyton made a mental note to thank Brooke later for forcing her to go on cheerleading with her.

Just as she was about far enough outside she didn't hear him anymore, Peyton turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of her house, again his wicked smile was plastered on his face and what happened next would probably eat away at Peyton forever.

'I hear sirens and she is dead!' Derek told her fiercely, he stepped back inside and closed the door, lock by lock was turned, Peyton was standing on the outside of her house in shock.

'No…no…no this can not be happening.' She screamed out before she could comprehend what she was doing she saw herself running to the back door soon though she heard also those locks turn one by one. The curtains were closed every window was closed every alarm system and defence system she had purchased for her home after the first attack was used and now her own house was a prison only not to her but to her best friend who was trapped inside with that psycho.

'Derek!!!!!!' Peyton yelled as she bumped into her front door multiple times. She could hear the music being turned up and didn't even want to think about what was happening. 'Open the door!' she yelled once again and once again she didn't hear anything except the loud Christmas carols which were blaring out of her stereo.

Peyton knew she had to call someone but who, who do you call when your best friend is stuck inside with a madcap and a possible killer. Her emergency phone she had it somewhere outside, she could also just go to her neighbours but they would want to call the police and didn't Derek say that if she called the police he would kill Brooke.

She found it and dialled the number she knew by hard, when she needed saving she always dialled that exact number only now she didn't need the saving Brooke needed it.

'Pick up…come on pick up…' Peyton said desperately as she paced down her front yard but making sure to listen intently to what was going on inside.

'Hey Sawyer…are you okay? We were all worried about you…and Brooke came to make sure you're alright something about you never not going to prom…I think she was rambling, is she with you?' Lucas asked as he sat at a table with his brother, his pregnant best friend and his other two old friends.

'Lucas…Derek he was here and he's got Brooke, she came to get me but he was there and now she's inside with him alone, he locked all the doors and I can't get inside…Luke he's going to kill her…you need to come.' Peyton said and she was screaming by now the tears had never left her eyes and she was trying to breath.

All Lucas could hear were some words and they were enough for him to drop the phone and run out of the ball room. 'Brooke and Derek, inside alone…kill her.' Fortunately for him Nathan, Skills, Mouth and even Haley were right behind him as they saw him run out.

Lucas got into the car and was frantically trying to get the engine to start, all of them got inside too and that's when the questions started he told them what he knew and before either of them knew it they were off and Lucas was driving way past the limit, but he didn't care all he cared about was saving his pretty girl.

'Brooke come out come out wherever you are…' Derek said in a sing song voice as he walked through the hallway cautiously she had gotten away and was now somewhere in the house.

'You know Brooke…I never really appreciated brunettes before but I guess I can see what Lucas sees in you…' Derek said as he walked into the living room, unbeknownst to him Brooke was hiding behind the couch holding her hand over her mouth to make as little noise as possible.

_Great idea Brooke hide behind the couch, haven't you ever seen horror movies that's where everyone hides…for once could you not for once think of a better place to hide and let go of the cliché. _She shook her head, she needed to get away from here fast because she could hear his footsteps nearing and she knew he was going to check the couch.

'You and I are going to have so much fun together.' Derek said in his creepy voice, Brooke was about to scream when the plant caught her eye, or better yet the pot it was in she reached for it crawling all the way up there, he must have been blind or heavily sedated not to see her, Brooke however didn't care she had gotten away from him before he could get her.

He turned his head towards the end of the couch and when he thought he had her an immense sharp pain shot through his body making him fall to the ground, Brooke started to make her escape when she could feel herself falling too, he had her foot and dragged her down with him.

The screeching of tires could be heard as Peyton looked around she saw the car approaching well more like race car approaching.

'Luke…Lucas slow down!!!' Haley yelled just like she had been yelling the entire time, Skills, Mouth and Haley were in the back seat all pushing their legs against the passenger and drivers seat holding on to each other and the car for dear life, Nathan held onto Lucas and the car door but didn't say a word. Eventually the car came to a halt and they all jumped out.

'Where is she?' Lucas immediately yelled as he ran to Peyton…Peyton looked at him and cried. 'Peyton where is she!?' Lucas demanded forcefully.

'She's inside…' Peyton cried and Lucas released her running to the door and trying to open it, he ran into it with all the power he had.

'Brooke!' he yelled and everyone could hear the quiver, then there it was the yell they didn't want to hear, she was screaming and he could hear her loud and clear.

'Brooke!!!' he yelled again as he tried to kick in the door.

'We need to call the cops!' Haley said as she reached into her purse for her phone she was however stopped by a fearful Peyton who yelled at her.

'No…if you do that he'll kill her!' she told Haley and both girls cried, the boys were now starting to help Lucas.

'Let go of me…let me go!' Brooke screamed out with her husky voice which seemed to get much hoarser with ever shout she screamed. Derek's legs were seated on each side of the petite's body and he cradled her making sure she didn't get away, Brooke the feisty and strong girl she was struggled but could feel he was way more stronger then she was.

'Now now Brooke don't be so demanding…I don't like that in a beautiful girl like you.' Derek said and held her head in his hands he roughly made her look up at him and when their eyes locked she spit in his face causing him to close his eyes and give her a way to escape, she kneed him in his private part he rolled of off her and before either new it Brooke was running up the stairs to buy herself some more time.

For the life of her she didn't understand why she ran up the stairs, but she did and she knew there was no turning back now…she made her way into the bathroom and searched for something, something sharp…scissors…big scissors, again she took them and ran to Peyton's room he was coming up the stairs, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her she ran towards the bedroom and closed it while leaning against it.

He pushed against it and she bellowed ear-splitting, he pushed again and she pushed back. Her name she could hear her name and she could hear his voice calling her name from outside, Lucas he was here to safe her. How unfortunate the moment was still a content smile made its way down her face for just a few seconds until the frightened look took over again and she screamed again.

'Stop it!!! Why don't you just leave me alone!!!' Brooke cried, he was too strong and the last push he gave was so forceful Brooke stumbled through the room, he came up to her and they fought.

She punched him and he punched her, lunged her against the wall and took her by her hair and pushed her to the ground, she was crying out loud and screaming with every hit she gave and took.

'Brooke…' Nathan yelled, he saw Lucas back away from the door and walk towards the windows he didn't know what he was doing but it didn't look good and before he could say anything he saw him running towards the big windows which led to Peyton's living room, he jumped through them and fell inside. Some glass pieces were stuck in his skin but he didn't care all he cared about was Brooke. Everyone soon followed him through the glass he had already broken.

They were choking each other on the ground of the hall and they both caught eye of something, the scissor and the knife, reaching out to the objects while struggling. The scissors were in her hand and the knife in his they were standing yet again, ready for the other to attack yet somehow they ended up attacking each other at the same time.

Brooke pierced the scissor right through his chest and he stabbed her just below her chest…they held onto each other as the force hit them. Brooke's lips reached Derek's ears 'Go fuck yourself.' She told him calmly while pushing him of off her he fell down the stairs but before he did he gave her a push of himself making her fall of the railing, she was falling and all she could think about was one person. 'Lucas!' she screamed before she ended on the floor with a loud thud and a yelp which followed.

'Brooke!' he ran towards her and screamed out her name, everyone was behind him when he was already holding her head in his lap.

'No no no…' he screamed when she looked at him and was trying to breath the fall had caused the air to be pushed out of her and the stab in open wound in the her stomach didn't help much either.

'You're gonna be okay…you're gonna be okay…' Lucas told her repeatedly as he watched her close her eyes, he was panicking and crying and he knew it. 'Call an ambulance' he screamed and saw Brooke look over at Peyton she smiled weakly at her.

'I guess it's hoes over psychos now.' Brooke said and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, but Lucas shook her yet again, his hands were now covered in her blood as he held her in his hand.

'You kept your promise…' Brooke told Lucas, the promise he had made with her to save him.

'Now it's time for you to keep yours.' He told her while he looked at her, she shook her head and let the tears slip out of her eyes once again she felt the oxygen being sucked out of her.

'I'm sorry…' she said and stared at him while she could feel her own body heave up with every breath she tried desperately to take, slowly she felt her body give up.

'No…no…no…no…' Lucas yelled again and stared back at her. 'Brooke I can fix this…I can fix this…' he told her and all he heard were he desperate attempts to breathe.

He looked up at the ceiling and held her in his arms. 'God damn it…please don't do this to me!' he pleaded and his voice was shaking. Yet everything he wished wouldn't happen did indeed happen, her attempts to breath stopped and the haunting silence took over until the sobs and pleas from the broken teens could be heard.

**That was it, I know very dramatic but I just liked the idea, anyways please comment I'd like to know what you think…oh and sorry I had to kill Brooke of but if you want to believe that the ambulance came just in time to revive her then please do. **

**Anyways a review would be great **

**Love Noor!**


End file.
